More Nicknames
by A Magical Owl
Summary: As Katara teaches Aang a new waterbending technique, she let's something slip from her mouth. It was a minor mistake, but little did she know that it would lead to a big fiasco wherein Aang would bring up more silly nicknames and even ask her to be his lover.


**More Nicknames**

_Greetings, my beloved readers! Ah, it feels good to be back! It's been about a year or two since I have last written a story. I can hardly believe it myself! I don't wish to delay your reading any longer, so I'll just end this AU now... _

_Aang: 16_

_Katara: 18_

_R&R! ;)_

* * *

"Am I doing it right?" Katara studied her pupil carefully, eyes in search for even the most minimal of errors. "You have to move your wrist a little more to the left, to get a better feel of your Water Pinwheel." Aang let out a quiet groan of frustration. It had been hours since Katara, his beloved soon-to-be-fiancé, decided to teach him a technique Master Pakku showed her at their previous family reunion. It was on that occasion when Aang decided to ask for the approval of Sokka and Hakoda for his proposal to Katara. Hakoda reacted very well to it, taking in to consideration that Aang was the Avatar and that he truly loved for his daughter. Sokka on the other hand... well, let's just say his reaction was far more violent.

"It's okay, Aang," Katara consoled. "It took me days to master that move." Aang's tense expression softened. He shot his sifu a smile, and proceeded to give the trick another shot. He took in a deep breath, got into position, then gracefully moved his arms to bend the water surrounding him. Katara watched him like an eagle hawk. His stance, impeccable. His movement, flawless. His concentration, intense. His well toned abs and biceps, ravishing... Dispel thoughts! _Goodness, Katara! Get a hold of yourself! Your supposed to be observing his bending, not his body! _

All her thoughts were ceased when she saw a perfect, spinning, pinwheel of water surround Aang. "Amazing! You're doing it, Aang!" Katara praised.

Aang blushed at her compliment, and shot her his signature goofy grin. "Thanks, Katar-" O_ops.._ Aang winced as he saw the damage he had unintentionally done. He had accidentally fired the pinwheel he created at a certain part of a certain Fire Nation palace, that belonged to a certain Fire Lord who certainly would not be pleased to see what had happened.

The two benders were left speechless.

Their mouths were agape, and their eyes were focused on the broken wall and water-filled meeting room. Aang was the first to speak. "Uh... I meant to do that." He said jokingly, blushing and scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Katara stared at the young Avatar. A few seconds after, she burst out in laughter. "What ever you say, babe." She said as she recovered from her laughter. Aang eyes widened.

"What did you say?" The airbender asked, wondering if he had heard correctly. Did Katara just call him 'babe'? Katara's face turned bright crimson, as she realised what had come out of her mouth. "Nothing." Katara hastily answered, blushing even more so.

Aang slowly walked to her, a dangerously huge smirk plastered on his face. "No no no. You said 'babe'. You gave me another pet name. What happened to sweetie?"

Katara tugged at her hair, something she did quite frequently when she was nervous. She averted her eyes, trying her best to avoid her boyfriend's teasing stare. "So what?" She replied, defensively.

"So, that was just about the most adorable thing ever!" Aang said cheerfully, throwing his arms up in glee. "Now I have to come up with more nicknames for you!" He announced. "How about 'Dearest'? Or 'Shnookums'! That's got a lovely ring to it." He teased. Katara's blushed faded. She began to see the humour in this situation and giggled at her boyfriend's silly nickname suggestions. "No way! You are not going to call me any of those." She stated.

"Oh!" Aang started, snapping his fingers. "How about 'My Lover'?"

Katara stared at him, her mouth agape and her eyebrow lifted. She burst out in a fit of laughter. "_My Lover_? Oh, Aang, you have got to be kidding me! I don't even think that applies to us!"

Aang raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Are you saying that you _don't_ want to be _my lover_?" He asked, ever so teasingly. Katara felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "N-no. That's not exactly w-what I meant. N-not right now? Soon, maybe." Katara stuttered, her face as red as a fire ferret's fur. Aang shot her a smirk. "So, 'Soon-to-be Lover' it is then!" He announced in glee. "Oh, stop it." She said, hints of irritation in her tone. Aang smiled as he gently placed his hands on her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Katara. I didn't mean to upset you." He said in a slight whisper. Katara looked up at him. Her expression immediately softened when her blue orbs came in contact with his shining eyes of grey. "I couldn't help myself," Aang continued. "Your reactions are just so cute when I tease you like that."

Katara responded to the Avatar's apology with a kiss. She snaked her hands up to his chest as it deepened. Aang moaned at the sudden contact, but complied by moving his hands down to her waist. They could both feel the familiar fluttering in their stomachs. Their pulses quickened, as the kiss grew more passionate-

"Aang! What in the name of Agni happened to my palace?!"

* * *

_Gosh, thanks for ruining the moment, Zuko! Hahaha! Liked the ending? If you did, let me know through a review! If you didn't, you should still go ahead and shoot me a review to tell me how sucky it was! :D _

_I love you guys! Thanks for reading! 3_


End file.
